Mermaidman and Barnacleboy Go to Hollywood
by Squidda Tentacles
Summary: What would it be like if SpongeBob dragged all his friends down to Hollywood just because Mermaidman and Barnalceboy were going there to make a movie? Find out! K would probably be the best rating for this...
1. Heroes at the Krusty Krab

_Mermaidman and Barnacleboy Go to Hollywood_

_A SpongeBob SquarePants FanFiction_

By Squidda Tentacles

_Chapter 1: Heroes at the Krusty Krab_

Imagine if SpongeBob and all his friends went down to the underwater Hollywood. What would it be like? What would happen? What would happen if PATCHY went to Hollywood to host the episode? Well, why don't you just read and find out!

"Here we are in Enrico, California! Home to the president of the SpongeBob SquarePants fan club, Patchy the Pirate!" the narrator said as the camera zoomed from Enrico to Patchy's house. Then it showed the inside of his house.

Patchy walked in with a suitcase. Then, he saw the camera and gasped. "Narrator! I told you not to come here! Not the kids! I'm not ready!" Patchy exclaimed.

"Well, that's your problem. Not mine,' the narrator said.

"Ugh!" Patchy exclaimed. "Well, kids, I'm headed to Hollywood to make a movie!" he added.

"Rak!" Potty the parrot exclaimed. "No you're not! You're supposed to be in Hollywood to host the new SpongeBob special!" Potty explained.

"Quiet, Potty!" Patchy exclaimed. "While I finish packing, you kids can watch the new SpongeBob! Roll the cartoon!"

The camera then went under the see and into the Krusty Krab. Then, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy walked in the Krusty Krab.

When SpongeBob realized his favorite heroes came, he flew through the kitchen door, then he crashed through the windows of the front of the Krusty Krab, then made dolphin noises to signal Patrick to come, then he ran back inside, and Patrick dashed into the Krusty Krab.

"Hi Mermaidman and Barnacleboy!" the crazed fans exclaimed together.

"Hi. I'll have a…um…" Mermaidman said, trying to decide what to order, then, his cellphone rang and he picked it up. "Hi, Mommy! What? You're not my mommy? I don't have a mommy? THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" Mermaidman said when he answered the phone. Then, he started crying.

Barnacleboy rolled his eyes. "Give me that!" He exclaimed. Then he snatched the phone and answered it. "Hello? What?! What do you mean a MOVIE?!" Mermaidman exclaimed. SpongeBob and Patrick brightened up at the idea of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy being in a movie. "HOLLYWOOD?!" he exclaimed before he snapped the phone shut. "Oh boy. We're going to take two Krabby Patties to go. Me and the old man have to go down to Hollywood to shoot a movie," Barnacleboy said.

"Fine. SpongeBob! Get in the kitchen and get me two Krabby Patties to go!" Squidward exclaimed to SpongeBob. With a big grin on his face, SpongeBob extended his arm through the kitchen door and grabbed a paper bag with two Krabby Patties inside already ready, and handed it to Squidward. "That will be five dollars," he said.

Barnacleboy handed Squidward a twenty dollar bill and took the bag. "I don't have time to count. Keep the change," Barnacleboy said.

Mermaidman then pointed to Squidward and asked "Are you my mommy?"

"Come on, old man. Let's go," Barnacleboy said. Then the two heroes walked out.

After the heroes walked out, Mr. Krabs crashed through his office door, landed on the cash register, and snatched the money from Squidward that Barnacleboy gave to him, and stared jumping around and waving it up in the air. "Woo-hoo! Yee-haw! Money!" he exclaimed.

SpongeBob and Patrick glanced at each other with big grins and started jumping up and down holding hands. "We're going to Hollywood! We're going to Hollywood!" they sang.

Then, they stopped jumping, and SpongeBob looked at Squidward. "Pack your bags, Squidward! We're going to Hollywood!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at Mr. Krabs who was still jumping around with his money. "Pack your bags, Mr. Krabs! We're going to Hollywood!" he exclaimed.

"If I can earn money there, OK!" he answered while dancing around with his money.

Then, Sandy walked in.

"Pack your bags, Sandy! We're going to Hollywood!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sandy asked.

The camera then showed Patchy.

"Wow! That was great! Stay tune for more of 'Mermaidman and Barnacleboy Go to Hollywood'!" he exclaimed.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Start to Pack Your Bags!

_Chapter 2: Start to Pack Your Bags!_

The camera then shows Patchy at the airport, buying an airplane ticket. "Hey, kids! Welcome back! Guess what? I'm at an airport, getting a ticket to Hollywood!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, sir. We're all out of tickets to Hollywood. The only way to get there is by car," the man at the ticket stand said.

"No! I HATE road trips!" Patchy exclaimed.

"RAK!" Potty exclaimed. "I LOVE road trips! I get to sing ALL my favorite songs!" Potty exclaimed.

"No! Just kill me now!" Patchy exclaimed.

"Well, let's get back to that episode now," the narrator said.

-----

SpongeBob and Patrick continued to jump around singing "We're going to Hollywood!"

"Cut it out!" Squidward complained. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Okay, Squidward! Patrick, go home and get packed! We're headed to Hollywood!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Alright!" Patrick exclaimed. Then he ran out the door to his rock.

"Do I REALLY need to do this too?" Sandy asked.

"YES! This is important! And maybe we can be in the movie, and you can do the special effects!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Does that mean?" Sandy asked.

"Yep. BOOM!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Yee-haw!" Sandy exclaimed. Then, she ran out the door back to her treedome.

"Go, Sandy, Go!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"MONEY! Everyone, get your butts outta here! GO!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. Every customer then screamed and ran out.

"Okay. Time to pack up," Mr. Krabs said. He then walked out the door to his house.

"Oh boy," Squidward said. He then walked out the door, to his house.

"Yippe!" SpongeBob exclaimed as he skipped out the door to his house.

-----

"Well, we'll be right back," the narrator said.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. The Wrong Suitcase

_Chapter 3: The Wrong Suitcase_

The camera shows Patchy in his house. "Hey, kids! RAAK! Sorry, I swallowed Potty by accident," Patchy said. He then spit out Potty.

"Eeew!" the narrator said.

"Ugh. Ready to get in the car?" Patchy asked.

"RAK!" Potty said. "You bet!"

Then, Patchy walked outside, but then he noticed that Potty didn't get the car Patchy wanted. He got a parrot-sized car with flowers on it and female parrots inside.

"Potty! I told you to get the blue car! Not a parrot car!" Patchy exclaimed.

"They were out of that. So, I asked the ladies to give me a ride!" Potty exclaimed.

"Oh well. Have a good trip. I'm going to find some different transportation," Patchy said sadly.

-----

SpongeBob and Patrick were at SpongeBob's house packing for Hollywood.

"Alright, Pat! I'm finished packing! Did you finish?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yup. I packed my clothes," Patrick said.

"Those are Squidward's clothes," SpongeBob pointed out.

"My food…"

"That's Squidward's food."

"My clarinet…"

"That's Squidward's clarinet."

"All in my suitcase!"

"That's Squidward's suitcase."

Then they heard pounding on SpongeBob's door.

"SPONGEBOB! Where's my stuff?!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Err…" SpongeBob said.

Then, Patrick held up Squidward's suitcase which he thought was his and said, "Hey, Squidward! Ready to go to Hollywood? I'm all packed up!"

"Gimme my stuff back you barnacle head!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Fine!" Patrick exclaimed. Then he handed the suitcase back to Squidward.

Squidward growled as he walked back to his house.

"What am I supposed to have in Hollywood now? Squidward took my stuff!" Patrick exclaimed.

"I'll help you pack up! But first, let's help Squidward pack!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Alright!" Patrick exclaimed.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Cleaning Squidward's Luggage

_Chapter 4: Cleaning Squidward's Luggage_

The camera shows Patchy on a plane. "Hey, kids! I found a plane to Hollywood! And I implanted a chip in Potty! Let's see what he's up to!" Patchy exclaimed. Patchy turned on the device that showed that the chip was in a sewer. "What's Potty doing in a sewer?" Patchy asked. Then the screen fuzzed out. "I am calling that parrot!" he exclaimed. Then he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Potty's number.

"I think he had McDonalds and went to the bathroom," the narrator said.

"Hello? Hi, miss. May I speak to potty? Thanks. Potty! What are you doing in a sewer? The chip said you're in a sewer! The chip I implanted in you! What? You went to McDonalds and went to the bathroom?!" he exclaimed.

"I told you!" the narrator exclaimed.

"Expensive trip to Hollywood?" he asked. Then he laughed. "You can't even afford that! What? What do you mean you stole my credit card?" Patchy asked. Then, he rummaged through his pockets. "He stole my credit card!" Patchy exclaimed.

SpongeBob and Patrick walked into Squidward's house.

"Hey, Squidward! Let's get you packed up!" SpongeBob exclaimed. He took Squidward's suitcase and rummaged his hand through it, and pulled out his hand, which was all sticky from bon bons. "Eew," he said.

"My bon bons!" Squidward exclaimed.

Patrick picked up a mushed bon bon from the suitcase and ate it. "Mmm," he said.

"Do you have a washing machine?" SpongeBob asked.

"No," Squidward replied.

"Oh no! We have to go get your stuff to The Wash and get it all cleaned up! Man, it will be hard catching up to Mermaidman and Barnacleboy!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

The three of them then went to The Wash and washed Squidward's clothes.

"Woo! The colors!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Patrick exclaimed.

"YEAH!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"This is boring. And this place is a ripoff," Squidward said.

"But this place is awesome!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"I have my own washing machine," Squidward said.

"But you said you didn't!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"I said that because I didn't want you guys breaking it," Squidward said.

"Well, the clothes are finished. Let's go!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
